Loki: God of Mischief
by VampyrusRed14l
Summary: Thanos and the Chitauri leader capture Loki after falling from the Bifrost. They torture him and treat him and send him back to Asgard. As the healers try to heal Loki, Thor, Frigga, Odin, Sif and the Warriors Three flashback to different memories involving Loki. How had he come to hate them so? Had they truely drew him to this? Most of all, will he survive? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Different take on what happened at the end of Thor. Avengers didn't happen, Loki does end up with the Chitauri but instead of them using him to get the tesseract, they torture him for information on Asgard.**

"I could've done it father. For you, for all of us!" Loki shouted at the man he once called father. With hope in his eyes he looked at his father's face as the next word he spoke, broke Loki's heart.

"No Loki." The helplessness and betrayal in Loki's eyes made Odin feel as if he failed as a father.

Thor looked at his brother's face as Odin denied his brother's actions as triumph. He could see his brother lose all hope. He could sense that something bad was about to happen, he knew that Loki was making a decision as soon as he saw the hope leave his brother's eyes.

"Loki, no." Loki and Thor locked eyes. Thor could see the sadness in his brother's eyes and knew what he was about to do. Loki looked at Thor and Odin with tears in his eyes. He felt that it was best, what he was about to do. They won't have to be burdened with him anymore. After all, he wasn't a Frost Giant, but he wasn't an Asgardian either so what did it matter if he fell into the dark abyss below.

"Loki, no." Thor's voice grew with worry and fear, but that didn't stop Loki from letting go of his staff.

"NOOOOOOO!" Thor cried out as he watched his brother fall into the abyss below never to return to his home on Asgard, to his family.

"No." Odin knew what Loki tried to accomplish was meant to simply prove that he was a son of Odin. But how he did it was wrong. Loki was still his son and watching him willingly let go of everything he had because he felt he didn't belong there anymore, broke his heart. Loki is his son, no matter what he or anyone else thought.

A few days later, the repairs for the bifrost had already begun. Everyone was in the great hall celebrating their win, again. The warriors three were sharing their battle stories, Lady Sif listening to them tell stories that did not match their memories. She saw Thor walk past her looking on at everyone eating and drinking, shouting in jubilee. She stood and spotted Frigga, the mother of her beloved friend and fellow warrior standing near the outside watching on as the others celebrated.

Thor walked towards his mother and they grasped each other's hands and smiled at each other. Both with sadness and comfort. Thor let go of her hand and kept walking. Sif walked up to Frigga and bowed her head in sorrow.

"My Queen, I'm so sorry for your loss." Frigga said nothing, only smiled and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. They both looked outside at Thor who was walking to the balcony in which the Allfather stood.

"How is he?" The Queen asked.

"He misses her, the mortal. But most of all he mourns for his brother."

He landed somewhere dark and musty. He could hardly breath. He looked up to try and see where he was, but he was met with blackness. He coughed trying to breath in the thick air that seemed to smother him. He made a move to get up but found his left leg was broken in the landing. He heard rock crunched underneath the weight of something moving nearby. He looked up and braced himself, prepared to use the magic his mother gave him to protect himself.

The crunching noise occurred again to his left, then to his right, and then everywhere around him. He couldn't tell how many there were or what they wanted with him, but he knew that it was not going to be good.

One of the creatures attempted an attack on him but he used his magic to conjure a beast. It charged the opposing attacker and was dissipated by another sorcerer. He looked on in confusion and watched as a hooded and masked creature slowly half crawled and half walked towards him.

"You're magic is of no use to you now, Asgardian scum! We will make you tell us everything you know about Asgard. You will tell us, how to get passes the defenses." This thing was close enough to where Loki could smell it's bad breath. He looked to his left towards the crowd of alien creatures. Two of which were walking towards him with long, enchanted chains. The creature looked at him again and got close to his face.

"Welcome, to your new home." Loki heard the other aliens shout in joy and excitement and then the next thing he knew everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been many seasons since they lost Loki. For most the days went back to normal before all the trouble with the Frost Giants began. They were almost done restoring complete balance to the universe once again. They still celebrated their triumphs and went on about battles and weapons and training. No one dare mention Loki when Thor was around. He knew that they thought that he was evil but he understood his reasons for his last actions, last actions.

Thor still felt a pain in his heart thinking about his brother. He missed him very much, he missed the small harmless pranks he'd pull after the others would joust with him. He knew he could trust his friends and talk with them about what was troubling him but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to them about Loki.

He knew now why they thought Loki was jealous of him. He also knew why Loki would seem jealous of him. He had true Asgardian blood and heritage, where as Loki was taken in by Odin. After hearing the same story Odin told Loki he still thought of him as his brother. Odin and Frigga raised him with Thor here in Asgard. He was brought up with Asgardian beliefs, rituals and sayings. He was an Asgardian.

Unfortunately, because of his Frost Giant heritage Loki couldn't believe that he was still an Odinson, or an Asgardian. Thor wished that he could've had the chance to convince him that nothing had changed. He was still Loki Odinson of Asgard. Nothing could change that.

Thor would often find himself going to Loki's chambers and just looking around. He looked at the scrolls and books his brother had left laying around on his desk, his side table, even is bed. Loki was always learning. You wouldn't find him doing anything else.

Sometimes he would find his mother in there too. She would straighten up the room to make it look as though he was still there. Of course she dare not move anything that he had placed there before. She would sometimes have someone wash his clothes so that they would remain intact and clean. Thor found her smelling them once, wanting to feel the essence of him being there as if she were hugging her youngest son.

The library was also a place one would find Thor these days. He looked around the shelves wondering if Loki had read every book in there. He was always here as a child, even till he was grown he would constantly be reading a book and learning something new with magic.

Once, Thor realized that Loki always read a certain book practically everyday, it was his favorite. Sif caught him reading it once. So he told her that it was Loki's favorite book. It hurt her that he was going through this. It hurt worse that she knew she couldn't do anything to make it better.

Thor found himself headed to Loki's room yet again after having a particularly long day. He would just sit on balcony that the wall length window led to. He was about the open the door when he noticed that is was ajar. He thought that his mother was in there and he smiled. He quietly pushed the door open a little more not expecting to see the person he saw sitting on his brother's bed.

There on Loki's bed holding a green shirt with tear stains on it was none other than Odin himself. He was quiet, he made no sound, he did not sob, he simply sat there holding the shirt, stray, lone tears slowly descending his cheeks.

Thor had never seen his father release his emotions in such a way. He never saw his father so vulnerable and he never saw him this sad before. It hurt to see his father shed tears. Here was proof that Odin spoke the truth when he said that he let his plans to use Loki to help bring piece between Jotunheim and Asgard behind and truly accept Loki as his son.

Thor closed the door all the way leaving his father to keep his dignity intact. He knew that it would not do anyone any good for him to see the Allfather in such a state. So Thor decided he would go and see about Sif and the Warriors Three.

The lights were low in the mess hall it being only Sif and the Warriors Three in there. He knew that they were worried about him but he didn't want them to know that he was worse then he was letting on. It had been a long time since they lost Loki. He still couldn't get the idea that maybe Loki survived out of his head.

It's all that he really thinks about. He knows that Sif checks on him now and then even though she thinks she's being stealthy. He appreciates the gesture though. He walks back out of the mess hall and begins the journey to the Bifrost, and Heimdall. He goes quite often and asks Heimdall if he can see how Jane is doing. He also wonders if Heimdall can see Loki, but as always, he sees nothing of the younger prince of Asgard.

He reached the Bifrost and stood at the edge looking on into the space below it. Heimdall stood at the center of the room. He kept looking into space as well looking at all he saw.

"Each day you come, you leave with less hope than before."

"I'll always have hope that he is alive. I'll always hope that he will return to us."

"Loki attacked many a Asgardians. He let Frost Giants enter our world."

"He only did so to prove to the Allfather that he was a worthy son of Odin. He wanted to be seen as such and not as his blood and heritage defines him. He wanted to prove that he was a part of us, of our family. If only he knew, he already was." Heimdall looked at the man before him. He felt a sadness in his heart. He wished he could give him something, he wished that he would see something that would prove that Loki has survived.

As they were both in deep thought they started to hear some humming and gears working. Thor and Heimdall both looked around and beneath them startled at the noise.

"What's happening?"

"The Bifrost, it's opening."

"Where are you opening it to?"

"I am not." They looked forward as the bridge was opened to an unknown destination. Something was coming, and they had no clue as to what was coming through. Thor and Heimdall prepared themselves for a fight. What they weren't expecting to come through was a small ship that whipped passed them and headed straight for the throne hall.

"What was that?!" Thor and Heimdall stood at the edge of the Bifrost dome looking towards Asgard, weapons in hand.

"I do not know. Go I shall remain here to keep the Bifrost closed." They nodded to each other and Thor raised his hammer and flew towards the direction of the castle.

Many Asgardians looked on and pointed at the object flying about the city. Soldiers ran towards the direction it was heading, some fired their weapons trying to prevent it from going any further but their efforts were useless. The machine contained a shield that withheld any firepower forced upon it.

The soldiers within the castle stood at all entrances to the throne hall. Odin and Frigga stood together at the top of the stairs that let to the King's chair. Sif and the Warriors Three stood behind the soldiers at the main entrance and in front of the King and Queen.

The spacecraft entered the building almost reaching the throne hall. Thor came up behind it and attacked. He smashed the hammer down upon it and broke through the shield. He and the spacecraft landed behind the Asgardian soldiers and in front of Sif and the Warriors Three. Thor stood once it stopped sliding across the floor and went to stand in front of Sif who was in front of The Warriors Three.

The door to the craft opened and smoke and mist clouded out. The soldiers now moved to surround the spacecraft ready to fire upon whoever came out of it.

"Show yourself!" Thor bellowed, hammer raised and ready to fight. But they were not expecting who stepped out, and what he had with him.

A man, or Chitauri walked out into the open. He wore a dark cloak and hood. On his face was a mask that hid all but his eyes. His skin were made of scales and his eyes were blue. He stopped just in front of the soldiers that surrounded the spacecraft. He reached his hand above his head and motioned for someone to follow him out of the craft.

Everyone expected to see soldiers walk out carrying weapons ready to attack, but what really appeared shocked them all. Two Chitauri soldiers walked out carrying what at first seemed to be either a prisoner or an injured comrade. Instead, the one they were dragging out of the spacecraft was none other than Loki.

Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three lowered their weapons and stared open mouthed at the strange creatures. They looked on in horror at the young prince's appearance and looked at those who cruelly dragged him out of the spacecraft by his wrists.

The first person to speak and the first word to be spoken to break the silence came from the unlikeliest person,

Odin whispered one word, "Loki." He took a step down toward the son he lost. He watched on with worry as the two Chitauri dragged Loki further out and away from their spacecraft. One of the guards ran forward and prepared to swing his sword towards one of the Chitauri holding Loki. That particular guard grew up with Thor and Loki, he and Loki liked to read books and study may different subjects. When he heard about what happened he couldn't believe it. He decided that it didn't matter that he had Jotun blood in him. What mattered was the boy he grew up with, the man he grew up to be.

Thor watched as the guard swung his sword trying to free his brother. He realized that they still had the shield up which protected them even though they were no longer aboard the craft.

Thor cried out, "NO!" as the guard's sword slammed against the shield and shot hit backwards. Thankfully he only suffered a minor injury.

The first creature that came from the craft laughed at the soldier. He turned his head to look at the others and smiled at their shocked faces.

"Odin, I believe this is yours." The two holding Loki threw him towards the Asgardians. All that was heard was a thump, Loki didn't make a noise. Thor took a step forward to check on his brother.

"Stop!" The Chitauri leader hollered. Thor stopped a few feet away from his brother. He looked at the foreign creature with a look of pure anger and hatred.

The intruders said nothing while they climbed back onto their spacecraft and took off. They all watched as they just flew away. They each made a vow to find that Chitauri and make him pay for what he had done.

As soon as the ship was out of reach Thor and Frigga rushed to Loki. Thor rolled him over slowly and carefully. He had old scars and fresh wounds. He had several bruises that covered his arms and chest, going all the way up his neck, chin and cheek. His eyes and cheeks were sunken in, he was so thin and frail. His face was dirty and had small cuts.

What angered Thor the most and broke Frigga's heart was that his mouth was sewn shut. Frigga had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks as she grabbed onto her son's cold, boney hand. Thor put his hand on Loki's chest and felt his struggled breathing.

No one saw Sif and the Warriors Three walk closer to stand behind Frigga and Thor. Nor did they see Odin slowly walk to the opposite side of his first born son and his Wife. They didn't see him kneel down and reach out a hand to his long lost son.

Frigga kept her eyes on her younger son as her husband reached out his hand and waved it over their son's body.

"The sutures are bewitched. It will take powerful magic to rid of them." No one replied to his statement. They looked at the injured Odinson in shock and awe.

Sif came out of her gaze and reached out toward a guard. She instructed him to get the healers as quickly as his feet would carry him. The guard didn't hesitate and ran as fast he could.

Thor looked at his brother, his brother who he thought dead. But, he was here, they were together again, all of them. He couldn't imagine what his brother had gone through. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to know. He watched as his father placed a comforting hand on his brother's head.

"Loki." He whispered. The sorrow and the pain in his voice assured Thor that Odin did care for Loki, he did see him as his son. He looked up after a while and spoke to Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Take him the healing room, quickly. That guard will not reach us in time." The emotional waver in the king's voice urged the warriors to not hesitate. They grabbed Loki carefully and as quickly as they could, took him to the healing room. The family stood, Frigga holding onto her eldest son tightly.

"Go, my wife." Frigga and Thor looked at Odin.

"Tend to our son." Frigga smiled at her husband. She moved toward him and held his arm comfortingly for a moment. Then she kissed his cheek and rushed after their second son.

Quietly, father and son watched as Frigga left. For a few more moments they were in silence. Then Odin spoke.

"We will send out a squadron to look for that Chitauri. They will answer for what they have done."

"Yes father." Was all Thor was capable of saying at the moment. He started out to the training grounds to gather up a squadron to go after the Chitauri. He stopped at the door and turned to look at his father who in turn looked up at him.

"Loki has returned to us. He will be weary being here again."

"Then we must ensure he remembers that this is his home." Father and son exchanged small smiles and Thor left to ready the warriors. They will have justice for what those creatures did to a son of Odin.


End file.
